


The Writer

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt is a pretty decent writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer

Kato can draw, fix cars, and invent new weapons. He can take down an entire gang in a matter of minutes, actually make that seconds.

Sometimes Britt blinks and misses the entire fight or his seatbelt gets stuck and he’s forced to watch from the backseat of the Black Beauty, but whatever. Kato is awesome at fighting.

Lenore is a mastermind. She spots errors that Britt didn’t even know were errors, she could read the newspaper in 20 minutes flat and then tell you what every article was about.

She is smart and pretty, and Britt is pretty sure that if anyone could commit the perfect murder, it would be Lenore. Not to mention researching, Lenore was extremely good at researching stuff. In fact, the Green Hornet and his nameless sidekick would be long gone without Lenore, and they both know it.

But Britt isn’t good at a lot of things. But writing, writing is something that Britt loves to do. After all, the Reid family had owned the Daily Sentinel for many years and over those many years, Reid men had written many articles, great articles at that.

He never told Lenore and Kato, but he use to write poetry in elementary and middle school and some of the old journals are hidden in the pool house.

The others are in the attic of the main house, along with a few novellas, one of which he got second prize for in a contest when he was twelve. Or that he carries a pad of sticky notes in his pocket and a pen, just in case he had an idea he wanted to jot down.

-

One day, he catches Lenore reading his article. Not that she knows it’s him writing it or anything, but when she brings the article up at lunch to Kato, Britt can’t help smiling from behind his computer screen.

“What are you smiling about?” Lenore’s voice, suspicious of him, comes from across the room.

Britt shakes his head, eyes never leaving the monitor, and starts a new paragraph. “Nothing."

It’s his little secret and he is not telling anyone.


End file.
